


Courage is Never Forgotten

by Journeys Fable (0nlyJourney13)



Series: LOZ X WOF [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alright I admit Leg's my fav, Bittersweet, Dragons, Gen, Ghosts, Legend is the Old Man HC, Why are my fics always so short, one of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0nlyJourney13/pseuds/Journeys%20Fable
Summary: Whilst flying along the shores of Hyrule to get away from all the commotion resulting from Bengal I awakening, Quetzal notices a weird gathering of pterosaurs. Flying down to investigate, he sees an old friend.
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: LOZ X WOF [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698643
Kudos: 7





	Courage is Never Forgotten

It was as if the whole world was freaking out. Even the animals were louder than usual and Quetzal just wanted somewhere to hide for a while.

He purred as he laid on top of a small sea stack, the rising sun warming his cold scales.   
_Would this truly fix Hyrule?_ Quetzal wondered. Did he make the right choice?   
Quetzal rested his head on his talons as he contemplated other solutions; Other paths he could have taken.   
The sky was turning brighter as dawn came. The cool night air turning warmer. Quetzal looked at the desolate land ahead of him. Could it really be fixed? Quetzal's eyes wandered over to a weird gathering of pterosaurs. Circling over the shores and seeming to just, relax on the sand. Rather than in a frenzy like they normally would be, feasting on trilobite eggs and washed up sea animals. Pterosaurs never relaxed in Hyrule like this, it was too dangerous to let your guard down out in the open. Flying down toward them, startling them away, Quetzal saw a familiar robed elder RainWing. “Well done, Traveler.” The dragon started, petting a pterosaur that sat atop his shoulder. “But know, evil may plague this land forever. For a while, I was worried I may never see life again. I was resigned to this world's fate. But,” he smiled at Quetzal, scales turning pink-rose and indigo, “you gave me hope.” He stared at the sunrise. “There is still a lot of work to do, Ocotillo’s followers will hunt you without end, dragons will seek the triforce forever. But I know you can handle that. You are the strongest, smartest dragon I have ever seen.” He took off his hood as green flames consumed his fading form, obscuring his appearance. “Good luck, Quetzal, Hero of Hyrule.”

_And a little word of advice, destroying the Triforce is not the answer either._

Quetzal nodded, talon on his chest in a silent promise.


End file.
